


Four bottles of wine and vodka later

by Aries_03



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: It was a fight ! A stupid fight ! He couldn’t remember what it was about anymore , but whatever it was it went south fast. Jesse decided that they needed time apart . Nothing permanent, just a few days , but now Hanzo isn’t answering his texts or calls and Jesse is starting to get worried.





	Four bottles of wine and vodka later

The screaming rang through his head like a goddamn air raid siren. Jesse wasn't one for fighting in relationships it just caused too much stress. He was sleeping in his truck at an old abandoned store a short was from their house. He could have stayed anywhere, but he frankly wasn't in the mood to conversate with anyone. 

It's been three days since he’d seen Hanzo and the silence was starting to become deafening. He had only ate once since he left, so he knew Hanzo was probably starving himself. Jesse had called and text only to be met by nothing every single time. He picked up his phone one last time and decided to call Genji. 

Jesse waited for what felt like an eternity before Genji answered. ” Hey, have you heard from your brother?” McCree asked hoping for a positive answer. 

” No, why is something wrong?” Genji asked with a mild concern in his voice.

” We got in a fight the other day and he won't answer me. ” 

” Well you know that's not weird for Hanzo by my standards.” Genji replied hoping it would give Jesse a little bit of comfort. 

” He doesn't usually ignore me like this...” Jesse admitted. 

” Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with...well you know .” Genji said trying not to complete bring up old scars.

” please don't...” Jesse said through his teeth. Not meaning for any malice. 

” Jesse I don't know where you are, but I feel like you should go home .” Genji replied. 

” yeah.” Jesse replied cutting the conversation. With that McCree jumped into the front seat of this truck and sped home. 

He literally whipped his truck in the driveway, gravel flying. Warning signs went up when he was his dog Latin sitting on at the front door. Her bright brown eyes locked with Jesses. The German Shepherd locked as if she had just seen God. 

” What's wrong girl?” Jesse asked the dog as she clawed at his leg. ” I'll feed you later I promise.” Jesse said going to open the door. 

The silence was even louder than before. Latin slipped in behind him and ran to what he assumed was Hanzo. The sound of glass hitting the light wood confirmed that. ” Han?...” Jesse asked softly as he walked over to the dog. 

” GET OFF ME !” the other person yelled shoving the massive German Shepherd causing her to growl and show warning teeth. 

Jesse crouched down next to the black haired male with an empty wine in hand. He looked around the kitchen finally noticing the three random bottles of alcohol rolled across the floor. ” Darling...” Jesse said softly as he ran his fingers through Hanzos long black hair. 

” I'm...sorry...” Hanzo mumbled jumping as he accidentally let the bottle hit the floor. He was clearly crying again ” I didn't mean for it to go this far .” he said before sobbing ” it's my fault.”.

” Doll how many of these have you had?” Jesse asked not really expecting an answer.

Hanzo eyes were wide, red, and dark underneath, he had tear streaks on his face and couldn't seem to focus directly on McCree. He stuttered trying to find an answer as he stared at the cabinets behind Jesse. 

Jesse dampened a rag with cool water and washed the tear streaks off Hanzos face. Jesse helped Hanzo to his feet. He basically drug him to their bedroom and got him into more comfortable clothes. 

As soon as Hanzo hit the bed he has gone. Jesse went back to the kitchen and picked up the empty bottles on the floor. Two bottles of wine and two bottles of vodka completely empty. He debated on keeping them but didn't feel like shaming the other male in the morning. 

Jesse walked outside and filled up Latins food bowl as he had promised. He was glad to be back... Well glad he got back in time.


End file.
